Hypnotized
by Psychowriter14
Summary: My first fanfiction! :-) Tsubasa is tired of everyone ignoring him/leaving him in the dust. What happens when he finds a book on... hypnotism! (Oh, we all dead now o o" ) Contains a Vain Tsubasa, and Yaoi :-D. Love all of your reviews!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, It's my first fanfiction, though :-)

Tsubasa was in the library, why? Because he's a normal person. And that's what they do.

Ever since the Nemesis incident, Things had been quiet, well, as quiet at it can get.

It made Tsubasa think of The Ten Legendary Bladers chosen to wield the power of the Star Fragment It reminded him of how it felt like he was being left in the dust by everyone.  
All the attention went to those bladers, no one else.  
He wanted the attention to himself.

But how?

Tsubasa scanned the shelfs, looking for nothing in particular, and was about to head to the next shelf, when something caught his eye.  
It was A book entitled " The Basics and Advances of Hypnosis: A Learners Guide."

Tsubasa smirked "Hypnosis, huh? yeah right!" And yet, he was curious " I guess it wouldn't hurt to look..."

He took the book off the shelf, and sat at a vacant table. But as he was flipping through the book, Something urged him to study more about it; the different types of tools used for bringing someone into a hypnotic state, specific phrases to be uttered once said subject is under thrall, variable conditions of relaxation to make the hypnotic spells easier to execute.

Pretty much everything.

As he read, Something...dark urged him to use it to draw attention to him.

Dark thoughts began to plague his mind " I know...if I hypnotize those...those... Attention Stealers!...into something no one cares about, all the attention will be mine!.."

Another thought, a bit lighter, popped in "No... That's a bit much... Instead, I'll hypnotize them into giving me ALL the attention!"  
Tsubasa's thoughts became dark again" I'll hypnotize them into...homosexuals?!"

He smirked " Perfect..."

End of prologue -  



	2. Victim 1: Hyoma

Disclaimer: Still own nothing :-| -

For the next few days, Tsubasa kept going back to the library, continuously studying up on the art of hypnosis. He understood the concepts of hypnosis, but he still needed a test subject to see if his skills were at the level he wanted them to be. Fortune would smile upon him as the following day, as he continued to study from the book, a familiar face just so happened to be right across the aisle, looking at the shelfs.

His name? Hyoma.

Hyoma usually protected a place called Koma Village, which was were one of the Legendary Bladers, Gingka, Had once lived.

Even though he didn't get much attention to begin with, Tsubasa figured Hyoma would be the ideal test subject to try his abilities on. With that in mind, he closed the book and put it away so he can put his plan into action.

"Hyoma? I'm surprised to see you here." Tsubasa said, casually approaching the periwinkle-haired teen.

"Tsubasa! How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while, how's Gingka?" Hyoma asked, pretty surprised to see the long-haired young man.

"Oh, he's fine, and I've been okay too." Tsubasa replied, almost sounding... monotone. "Can't we take attention off him for once?!" He thought, but remained silent.

"Well,that's great! You know how Hasty he is!" Hyoma snickered, Remembering the times when he and Gingka were young.

"Heh, yes, I Know.." Time to put my plan in action.."Say, um, Hyoma?"

"Yes,Tsubasa?"

"Do you mind if I ask for your help with something?" Tsubasa asked.

"Sure thing! What do you need?" Hyoma asked, now full of interest.

"Well, I've been studying up on something and... well... could you come over to my place, so I can explain it better?"

"No problem! I've got nothing else going on,how's right now?"

" ...Thanks, Hyoma, I really appreciate the help."

(At Tsubasa's house...)

Tsubasa is looking around his room, looking for a certain item. Hyoma, however is staring at a picture.  
It was taken the day of Nemesis's defeat.

"Ah... remember that day, Tsubasa? The day Nemesis was defeated?" Hyoma asked.

Tsubasa decided to ignore him as he continued to look for the item he needed "Where did i put it? I know it's in here!" he thought

"You know what, Tsubasa? I'm kinda envious that I wasn't a Legendary Blader..."

That last comment really ticked off Tsubasa. Soon though, he had found the item he was looking for; a gold watch.

"Oh well...So what do you need my help for again?"

Tsubasa immediately calmed down to keep the ruse going as he turned back around towards the periwinkle-haired teen.

"Well... I know you're gonna think this is kind of strange, but... lately I've been studying up on the art of hypnosis." Tsubasa said.

"Hypnosis?!" Hyoma asked, holding back a laugh,"What're you gonna do? Hypnotize Yu to be well behaved?"

"No!"Tsubasa said,still managing to keep up his facade,"Maybe...I don't know...But that's not the point. I wanted to get a chance to try what I've learned on someone and... well..."

"You want me be your test subject, right?"

"Please? I'd ask Yu, but then I think he'll just mess with me by pretending to be hypnotized."

"Well... okay...But your not gonna make me do anything crazy while I'm under, right?" Hyoma asked.

You can trust me, Hyoma." Tsubasa said, "I wouldn't do anything to make you feel uncomfortable." he almost chuckled at that remark.

"All right." Hyoma said, still a tad uneasy about this, "So what do I have to do?"

"First..." Tsubasa said, as he stood behind him, "I want you to just relax. Breathe easy and just focus on my voice."

"Um... Tsubasa?..." Hyoma started to say, as he was about to turn his head towards him.

"No, no, no... Just keep your head straight and your eyes forward. Listen to what I say and relax." Tsubasa said, making sure Hyoma's head did not move from that spot.

He then took her right arm around him and held up the gold watch in front of him. As it dangled and glistened in front of his eyes it slowly began to sway, Tsubasa took his left hand and gently massaged his left shoulder blade, the point in between his neck and his arm, as he continued to speak softly and slowly towards him.

"Now... do you see the watch in front of you? Do you see how much it glitters and shines? How it slowly rocks? I wonder how long you can keep your attention on the watch... Try to maintain all your focus on the spinning watch, Hyoma. All while my voice whispers into your ears. All while my hand gives you a gentle massage. Just focus on the shine and the motion of the watch... as you slip more and more into deep relaxed state... Let my voice wash away the stress... Allow my actions to sooth away the worries... All you can feel is relaxed content... Yes... you're starting to feel very relaxed, aren't you Hyoma?... So relaxed... that you feel that you can't keep your eyes open any longer, can you?... Oh, but you have to try..." Tsubasa continued in a very seductive, yet soothing tone.

Hyoma continued to stare at the gently rocking gold watch, with his eyelids now half closed, his legs began to shake. He felt as though his legs were about to give out on him. Without even realizing it, he slowly started to sink down until his knees were on the floor. Even in a kneeling position, Hyoma kept his head up, still content on looking at the gold watch Tsubasa had dangled before him. A few seconds after he kneeled down, Tsubasa lowered his right hand, making sure the watch was back at Hyoma's eye level as he let his head droop back to its original position.

"Oh... You must be feeling so tired now, Hyoma..." Tsubasa continued in his soothing tone, "But the watch is so pretty, you just simply can't take your eyes off of it, can you?... Its shine... its motion... in addition to my voice and my actions, you feel so relaxed, and yet... you want that feeling to continue... to stay within you... no matter what, right?"

"Yes... I... do..." Hyoma made out with a dazed look on his face, still focusing on the watch.

"Well, then..." Tsubasa said, "Now is that time. Let the images of that watch fill your mind... as you continue to allow my voice to bring you into relaxation. As soon as I say the number 1 when I count down from 5, you will go into a deep sleep, but your mind will be open to my voice and you will listen to and respond to anything I say. Do you understand?"

"I... under... stand..." Hyoma said slowly.

"Good..." Tsubasa said, as he started the countdown, "5... ... ... 4... ... ... 3... ... ... 2... ... ..." He then moved closer to his ear and softly whispered, "1..."

As soon as he finished, Hyoma's eyes closed completely and his head slumped down as he entered a hypnotic sleep, now completely open to Tsubasa's commands.

As the silver-haired young man stepped away from the sleeping kneeling teen, he put the gold watch in his pocket and slowly stepped in front of him, now sporting a dark, sinister smile on his face.

'It worked!' He thought, 'So, you think you would have had a shot in the spotlight, huh? Well, I'll change that line of thought for you...'

"Hyoma, can you hear me..." Tsubasa said.

"Yes..." Hyoma responded in a dull tone.

"You are now deeply hypnotized and will follow all of my instructions, understand?" Tsubasa said, already knowing what the response will be.

"Deeply hypnotized... Follow instructions..." The periwinkle-haired male repeated, "I understand... Master..."

The "Master" line surprised Tsubasa momentarily. 'Hmm... Master... I think I could get used to that...' He thought.

"Now then, Hyoma..." He continued, "From now on, you will have no interest in any sort of attention from all but a few."

"No interest... in attention..." The mesmerized teen repeated.

"In fact, you will give all attention to other males, including myself,you will lust for... other homosexuals..."

"Homosexual...other males only" Hyoma droned on.

"Very good... Now to see if those 2 weeks of reading that book paid off..." He said, as she went in for the finishing touch, "Now when I say the words 'Wake up, Sheep,' you will awaken from your trance completely forgetting everything but the orders I gave you and you will recognize me as your Master. And when I say the words 'Time to sleep, Sheep,' you will fall back into your relaxing trance. Repeat your latest instructions, now."

"I will wake... when you say 'Wake up, Sheep'... I will return... to my relaxing trance... when you say 'Time to sleep, Sheep'... I will remember my orders... and see you as my Master... no matter what..." Hyoma said, still motionless and eyes closed.

"That's a good boy..." Tsubasa said, "Now then, it's time... to wake up, Sheep."

As soon as he said it, the other teen slowly opened his eyes and shook his head awake.

"Oh my god..." Hyoma said, as he slowly blinked his eyes opened, "What just happened?... My head feels so funny..." He then looked up at Tsubasa who was standing in front of him with his arms crossed.

"So, how are you feeling, Hyoma?" Tsubasa asked, a smirk on his face.

"Huh..." As soon as he looked in his eyes, an overwhelming sensation of pleasure flowed throughout his body. "Oh... Tsubasa..." Hyoma started to say, then quickly corrected himself, "I'm sorry... I mean, Master."

This caused Tsubasa's smile to grow.

"Master, what can I do to please you?" The teen asked as he stayed in his kneeling position.

The silver-haired young man walked closer toward Hyoma and gently caressed the side of his face with his hand. "Well... for starters, I want you to help me with a few... things. I plan on adding more servants to join you. You can have fun with them if you want..." He said, now beaming with confidence (and possible vanity)as his scheme was going just as he had planned.

"Anything for you, Master. I love you so much." Hyoma said, deep lust within his voice.

"Well, prove it to me, Sheep-boy." Tsubasa said,

"As you wish, my Master ..." Hyoma said, as he grabbed him and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

This was how Tsubasa's plan would go; hypnotize any male threat to his attention to love him and give him attention, focusing only on loving him. What made it all sweeter is that while his new servant and growing number of servants soon to come will show and express their love for him, they will get nothing back. For all the love the eagle blader receives will fuel his lust for attention until he's satisfied

Tsubasa smiled as he felt confident that this plan will make sure he's the one getting attention.

Always.

-  
Betcha didn't expect that, huh?  



	3. Victim 2: Chris

Disclaimer: Look on Part 2... and 1 -  
After a successful test run and the addition of Hyoma in his hypnotic hold, Tsubasa was more than ready to move ahead with his plan. There were several guys the Eagle blader saw as potential threats to pull the attention away, so he wasted no time in the next day to begin his, er, "hunt."

After a quick stroll through the park, his efforts were worthwhile, as he spotted A familiar Blader-for-hire sitting by the tree.

Everyone knew him as Chris.

Chris was, Originally, sided with the enemy. But after being convicted by Gingka, he was part of the good guys.

He also happened to be a Legendary Blader, Making this actually Worthwhile...

Tsubasa smirked as he slowly approached the Blader-for-hire, who was currently sitting against a tree, without attracting any attention.

"hmph... That guy had it coming... trying to get off without payment..." Chris said to himself.

"You still lookin' for people to hire ya, huh, Chris?" Tsubasa said, surprising the blonde and getting his attention.

Chris looked back to see the Eagle blader leaning up against the tree in a cool kind of pose that you'd see someone like Kyoya doing. "Hmph, aren't we a little bit nosy, today." He said.

"Relax, I'm not gonna call you out, I can understand what's going on ." Tsubasa said, "If you wanna waste your time with those cheapskates, then by all means."

That comment got Chris slightly annoyed as he got off the bench and walked over to Tsubasa, rather slowly, as he didn't quite trust what the silver-haired young man had just said.

"Just what do you mean by that?" The blonde asked.

"Not much..." Tsubasa playfully responded, "But, let's just say, I happen to have something very rare. One of a kind, actually. And if you're interested... I'd be more than happy to just... give it to you..."

That response caused a confused look on Chris's face. "Ya know... if you're playin' on that side of the field, that's all well and good. However, I don't swing that way... it'd be better if ya kept that to yourself" He said.

It took all of the Eagle blader's will power not to go over and smack him for saying something like that. He instead reached inside his pocket.

"No... I'm talking about this little thing I found the other day..." Tsubasa said.

This "thing" was far from little as Tsubasa revealed a gemstone almost 25% larger than his own hand, coated with a dark pink glow.

The blonde's jaw practically dropped when he caught sight of the gemstone in Tsubasa's possession. "What the?!" He said in shock, "How the heck did you get something like that?!"

Tsubasa just grinned and remained silent.

"You gotta let me see that!" Chris said as he attempted to make a grab for it.

Tsubasa quickly moved his hand that held the gem, out of Chris's reach, causing the blader-for-hire to fall face first in the grass.

After the Eagle blader chuckled rather mischievously and put the gemstone back in his pocket, he started to run away from the blonde. As soon as Chris got up and spat out clumps of dirt from his mouth, he looked towards at Tsubasa, who was almost out of the park.

"Heh heh,If you want this, you'll have to come and catch me..." Tsubasa called out playfully, as he continued to run.

Chris, with an angry and humiliated look on his face, went into a full sprint and began to run as he chased down the Silver-haired young man.

Tsubasa looked back and saw the blonde Orion Blader quickly following him from behind.

'Perfect...' He thought, 'Keep following me...'

The Eagle blader soon ran into a narrow alley way which led to an abandoned backyard, most of the area covered by the dark clouds of the cloudy weather, surrounded by a steel chain link fence. He had a sneaky smile on his face, but he soon switch his look into a frightened look to execute his ruse.

Chris soon entered the empty lot and Skidded to a stop in front of Tsubasa with an angry look on his face.

"Now, now... take it easy, Chris." Tsubasa said, fear lining his voice, "I was just having some fun with you."

Chris still had that ticked off look on his face as he approached the Eagle Blader.

"Okay, okay..." Tsubasa continued, "Look, if you calm down, I'll show you the gem, no tricks this time, okay?"

He didn't wait for Chris to give an answer as he reached into his pocket and pulled the large gemstone out. The Orion Blader stopped walking and took a few seconds to calm down. Once his anger had subsided, he decided to take a closer look at the gemstone. As soon as Chris extended his right arm out to take the emerald, Tsubasa willingly placed the jewel in his hand, Showing that both boys could trust each other, the blonde brought it closer to his face to see the details of the gem.

"Wow..., I've never seen anything like this." Chris said, obviously astonishment, "How in the world were you able to acquire this?"

"Well, actually, it's an old family heirloom." Tsubasa said, "I was just doing a bit of spring cleaning when I came across it."

"This is just... wow..." The blonde said, his eyes practically sparking in awe as he continued to look at the gemstone.

"If you really want to see how good it is..." The silver-haired young man said, now sporting a smug grin on his face, "You should hold it up to the light of the sun. There's this interesting design pattern within the crystal when you do that."

Chris was too distracted from the allure of the gemstone to notice Tsubasa's personality change. "Really?" He asked, as he immediately moved his hand holding the gemstone into a small patch of light.

As soon as the light hit the gem, the light bounced off of it transforming it, almost like a rainbow refraction of sorts. Instead of a straight rainbow image, it appeared to be a rainbow-styled spiral, which began to spin before the blonde's eyes.

"Wow... You're right..." He said, as the rainbow spiral appeared before him.

"I know..." Tsubasa said, "Ya know, if you look real deep into that spiral, you could see an image within the image. I could help you see it, if you want."

"Well... I don't see... why not..." Chris said, his breathing almost slowing down a bit.

"Good, all you need to do is just relax..." Tsubasa continued in a rather soft, soothing voice, "Just let me talk you through this and let me know when you start to see it. Just breathe deep and focus all your attention on the spiral. How the colors spin around so much, yet with every spin, the color scheme becomes different. Always shifting. Just keep your eyes on the spiral and soon you'll be able to see. Let my voice guide you as you stare deeper and deeper. As you continue to stare, you start to feel a relaxing feeling flowing through you, don't you?"

Tsubasa soon looked at Chris's face and saw his gaze becoming more and more glazed over as a small smile began to form on the Orion blader's lips. "Yeah... so relaxing..." Chris muttered softly, his eyes never breaking contact with the gemstone.

Tsubasa then notices that Chris's arm was beginning to shake. e decided to move in for the kill as he approached in front of the blonde. He then slowly took the gemstone as it slipped out of his hand and held it in both of his hands. Without even realizing it, Chris let his arm fall down at his side.

"Yes, Chris. You must be relaxed in order to see what you cannot." Tsubasa continued, "Just keep looking deep into the spiral and it will become clear. Watch as the image continues to penetrate your mind. Deeper and deeper as the scene makes you even more relaxed. So relaxed... so deeply relaxed... that you aren't able to keep your eyes opened any longer, can you?"

Chris's eyelids were halfway closed at this point. His legs began to quiver as he (subconsciously mind you) slowly fell to her knees. Tsubasa lowered the gemstone in order for the blonde to maintain perfect eye contact with it.

"It's alright,Chris." He said, "You can close your eyes if you want. Just as long as you keep the spiral in your mind. Continue to see the spiral even as your eyes close. Once your eyes close, the image will soon make itself to be slightly clear for you to see. Just relax... and close your eyes..."

Chris silently obeyed as his eyes slammed shut. Tsubasa smirked as soon as it happened.

'Hmm... it's funny what one can do with Cubic Zirconia, some glitter and paint, and a little special holographic designing from a friend.' The Eagle Blader thought, 'Hyoma will get such a special reward when I'm through with this Blonde.'

"Now, Chris... you can still hear me and see that pretty spiral in your mind, right?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yes..." The blonde slowly responded.

"Good..." Tsubasa continued, "Now, as your focus is maintained on the spiral, the image within is starting to come in. I know you can see it if you just concentrate. Concentrate on the image and my voice. The image is so...interesting, isn't it? Just about the most interesting thing you've ever seen, right? But, what could it be? You feel that you recognize it, but it just doesn't come to you yet, does it? Just keep staring, deeper and deeper, and you'll soon see."

Inside Chris's head, an image was appearing in her mind, deep within the spiral. It indeed looked familiar as he continued to visualize it. If his mind wasn't riddled with the seductive, yet soothing voice of the Eagle Blader and the spinning colors emanating from the crystal, he would've seen something interesting alright...

At that moment, the blonde was breathing heavily, almost in lust. Tsubasa took this moment to bring him under his complete control.

"Yes, the image is becoming more and more clearer now, isn't it? You see it resembles something,maybe even someone, you feel like you would do anything that person says, no matter what..." He said, Tempting Chris further into his hypnosis state, "When I say so, you will open your eyes and you will finally see the image before you, the image that has captivated your attention this whole time. Once you see the thing the image represents, you will obey everything that person says from now on. Do you understand?"

"I... under... stand..." Chris said in a dull tone as he slowly nodded.

"Good..." Tsubasa said, with that smug grin returning to his face, "Now open your eyes... and tell me what it is you see."

The blonde slowly opened his eyes, which were zoned out, his vision starting out very blurry until the view came into focus. What he saw next practically merged with the image within the spiral he had been staring at for who knows how long. Before him was the Silver-haired your man and, sometime during his hypnosis-induced slumber, was now sitting on his knees, staring intently at him.

It's... you... I... see...Tsubasa..." Chris let out in monotone state.

"Excellent." Tsubasa replied, "Now that you see me, keep this view in your mind as you close your eyes once more."

Chris slowly shut his eyes once more as he was now susceptible to Tsubasa's commands.

"Wonderful, now you will follow every one of my commands." Tsubasa said.

"Yes, Master... I will now obey you..." Chris slowly said in response.

Tsubasa began to chuckle sinisterly as he stood up. 'You were always such an attention stealer.' He thought, 'Always trying to get everyone's attention by showing off your skills. You've taken down Powerful Bladers like Masamune and King. AND your a Legendary Blader?! you just made an enemy out of me. And now I'm going to thoroughly enjoy this...'

"You will listen and repeat: You will no longer find any interest in any sort of attention from now on. You no longer love the attention of everyone." He instructed.

"No interest... in attention... No longer... from anyone..." Chris said, accepting the orders given to him.

"From now on the only attention you love... you crave... will be the loving attention by males." Tsubasa continued, "You are now...well...homosexual."

"I love... I crave... other males... I am... a homosexual..." The blonde repeated.

"Yes... I will wake you from your trance, but before I do, I want you to hear the following orders: Whenever I say 'Nighty-night, Chris,' you will return to your relaxing hypnotic trance and whenever I say 'Wakey-wakey, Blondie,' you will awake from your trance. Once you hear the awaking phrase, you will forget everything except your orders, your new life, and me as your Master." Tsubasa said, completing the shaping of Chris's new life, "If you understand, repeat those instructions."

"When I hear... 'Nighty-night, Chris'... I will be placed... under a hypnotic trance... When I hear... 'Wakey-wakey, Blondie'... I will be awaken... I will remember my orders... my new life... and always see you... Tsubasa... as my Master..." Chris said, as he has yet to move from his kneeling position.

"Good boy." The Eagle Blader said, "Now...wakey-wakey, Blondie."

Chris slowly woke up, blinking his eyes as he shook his head awake. "What the?! ... Where am I?" He asked no one in particular.

"You are where you belong, Chris..." Tsubasa playfully said to the blonde.

As soon as Chris looked up at the (Possibly vain) Eagle Blader, he moaned softly as everything started to make sense to him as his hypnotic orders were etched in his mind, causing overwhelming passion to flow through his very core.

"Master Tsubasa." Chris said, making the silver-haired one grin when he immediately referred to him as Master soon after his hypnotic induction, "How may I be of service to you?"

Tsubasa caressed the blonde's cheek, causing his new servant to softly sigh in lust by his touch. The Eagle blader felt victorious as he had made the Blader-for-hire his obedient homosexual servant. Soon, he felt a light breeze pass by which, unfortunately, blew out the clip in his hair, going unnoticed.

He looked up in the sky and saw the sun was beginning to set. He chuckled, realizing he took a while putting the blonde under his spell.

'Time sure does fly when you're having fun...' He thought. Then he (Finally) noticed that the clip had fallen out of his hair, causing his hair to become ruffled by the breeze.

Somehow, it had rolled a few feet away.

"Oh, Chris..." He said, "This breeze is messing up my hair. Be a Gentleman and fetch my hair clip, would you?

"Of course, my Master." Chris said, as he began to get up.

"Uh, uh, uh..." Tsubasa said, causing Chris to stop what he was doing, "No getting up. I want you to crawl on your hands and knees and pick it up."

'Like the dirty boy you are now...' He mentally added.

"As you wish, my Master..." Chris said, as the Orion Blader immediately got down further as he began to crawl on her hands and knees towards the gold-colored hair clip.

As he lowered himself to pick up her clip, he went into an wing-spread position in front of Tsubasa. As he saw this, Tsubasa couldn't help but snicker.

'hmm, he's trying to be a tease now... interesting.' He thought.

Chris soon crawled his way back towards Tsubasa and held his clip up. The Eagle blader took his clip and pulled it back into his hair. As soon as he finished redoing his hair, he looked over at the blonde who had his mouth opened, panting heavily, like a dog in heat. Tsubasa smiled as he patted his head.

"Such a good boy..." He said, "Now come on, it's getting late, I want you to meet your fellow servant."

"Yes, Master." Chris said, "Whoever he is, he's lucky to serve such a handsome Master like you... as am I."

As Tsubasa exited the lot and entered the alleyway, he smirked as his plan was working well... Almost too well, as he turned around to see that Chris was still crawling after him.

"You can get up now, Chris." he said, attempting to hold back a snicker.

"As you command, Master Tsubasa." Chris replied as he stood up.

As they exited the alleyway, Tsubasa glanced back at Chris, who was following him with a lustful look in his eyes. As he turned his attention back towards walking back home with Hyoma obediently waiting, he snickered rather evilly.

'Two down...' He thought to himself.

Why am I starting to get a "Madness of Duke Venomania" sort of feel to this story?  
Ah, it's probably nothing ;-)


	4. Victim 3: Chao Xin

Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it ?  
-

It was 10:00 P.M. and the location was the city near(well,as near as it can get) the Beylin Temple. and who would you find around here, with a mob of fangirls surrounding him?

Chao Xin, that's who.

Chao Xin was what most people called a "Ladies' man", and that's basically how he was until the world championships. After being defeated by Masamune, he took beyblading seriously, like the rest of his teammates.

But right now, all he could think about was getting back to his hotel room(As it took awhile to get back to said Temple) for some peace and quiet... and sleep.  
He loved his fangirls, but sometimes he needs a break from 'em.

"Chao Xin!" Why are you leaving?!" The mob seemed to call for his all at once.

"Sorry, girls, but even I need, as ridiculous as it sounds, my beauty sleep!" the brunette flashed a grin, causing the mob to excitedly scream.

"Okay!" almost simultaneously, the mob dwindled down to a few, and then none.

Chao Xin ran his fingers through his hair in confusion, as he still couldn't figure out how they could do things at (Almost) the exact same time.

(Time Skip)

The brunette was now in his hotel room, slouched down in a chair, a cup of water near by.

He picked it up, and took a long sip.

Chao Xin then heard a knock on his door. He groaned as he was not in the mood to converse with anyone; fangirls, teammates, or otherwise. He was just gonna have to break it to whoever it was.

Lightly.

Sighing, the brunette opened the door, only to find it was neither of the two things he was expecting.

Instead, It was the "Real Downer", as Masamune had put it, of Gan Gan Galaxy.

The Eagle Blader smiled gently at the Virgo Blader "Hello." he said, rather bluntly.

"Oh, good it's you! I was actually expecting my teammates or some fangirl to burst in here. Unless your sending a message from either one..."

"Nope, I'm here by my own free will"

"How did you even get here?" Chao Xin questioned.

"... Lets just say that I have connections..." Tsubasa said, a sneaky grin appearing on his face.

In actuality, his newest mind controlled servant, Chris, managed to distract everyone with something else, allowing himself to slip away unnoticed. Even under hypnosis, the blonde maintained his stealth tactics, only now he would use them for his Masters' bidding.

"Well,that's pretty cool." Chao Xin said, not the least bit suspicious of the Eagle Blader standing before him, "I'm just glad you showed up, umm... Tsubasa right?" he questioned, earning a nod from the other male."Tomorrow, I have to leave my next and last stop on my one-man tour before I head back to the Beylin Temple, but if you want, we can do something right now. Then again there's not much to do up here... What do ya say?"

"That sounds great and all, Chao Xin, really." Tsubasa said, as he put his hand in his pocket, "But, I actually came here for a different reason."

"And what's that?" The brunette asked.

Tsubasa pulled out an iPod and a small pair of headphones from his pocket. "I, Occasionally tend to sing, y'now, as a hobby ." He said, "I want to make sure I sounded okay. So I figured, who better to help me out with this situation than you. I mean, I've heard you've probably sung to these fangirls of yours."

"Well, I got no problem helpin' ya out, Tsubasa." the brunette said.

"Great." Tsubasa said, as he handed the portable music device to him, "I really hope I'm as good as you probably are, Chao Xin."

"Flattering..., well it's sorta true, I mean, why do ya think that people look up to me?" Chao Xin said, pride lining his voice.

Tsubasa remained silent as Chao Xin was putting the earpieces in. Even though they're teams were friends, there was no chance in the world that he'd ever share the spotlight with him or anyone else for that matter." What an attention stealer..."

"You're the one whose a lot more serious than most people I know, so why do they flatter me? I'm not serious." He finished, not even noticing the stern look the Eagle Blader was giving towards him, "So, what do I do here?"

"Just relax and listen to the song." Tsubasa said, regaining his composure, "Listen to the whole thing and tell me what you think when it finishes, okay."

"Got it." Chao said, as he went ahead and pressed play on the iPod.

Soon after, the thumbing beats of a soft, smooth tempo rang in the brunette's ears. Several gentle beats joined in few seconds later. As the musical portion began to build up after a few seconds, something was happening to the Virgo Blader's mind as he began to slowly move his head to the continuous beat.

After 25-30 seconds of the beat, the music started to build up even more as Tsubasa's lyrics began to start, a rather soft, seductive voice started to sing.

(softly) Do you hear me?  
I know that you can.  
You will finally know.  
I will make you understand.

(out loud) I'm going to make you see what is your true destiny which it'll soon be together forever with me.

You think that we're just friends,  
but pretty soon, you will find by the end of the day you'll have different thoughts in your mind.

(softly) Just relax and I'll take you away.  
Hear my words as your body starts to sway.

Chao Xin couldn't believe what a alluring voice Tsubasa had. He felt almost compelled to move the rest of his body to the beat of the song.

The Eagle Blader had a sneaky smile on his face as he saw the brunette begin to slowly move. The music in that particular track was laced with very special subliminal sound waves that almost reacted as a hypnotic procedure. Something the combined efforts of Hyoma and Chris were (Somehow) able to come up with for their Master. As the song continued, soon Chao Xin would fall deeper and deeper into a hypnotized state.

(out loud) Through out the times,  
we've been through a lot.  
But, now I'm put-ting you on the spot.

You might notice a change or two from what you usually do.  
But trust in me, go with the flow,  
and ya won't mind what I do to you.

You won't be able to resist when ya see what I got.  
Soon, just being around my presence will make you oh so very hot...

(softly) Allow my voice to sooth your soul.  
Breathe and relax as I take control...

All Chao Xin could do was smile as he continued to sway to the hypnotic music blasting through those ear buds, almost making direct contact with his mind, now with a slightly drowsy look on his face.

Tsubasa smiled as his latest plan was taking effect. It would only be a matter of time before he would have complete control over the Virgo Blader.

(softly) Your current thoughts will soon go "Poof".  
You will accept these words as your new truth.

(out loud) The life you once lived is now nothing but misconception.  
For starters, you'll no longer show any need for attention.

You will no longer want any from women or man.  
You will only act like you love your fans.

But the only love and attention you truly desire is from your own kind From this point on,  
You Are Mine!

A small smile formed on the Brunette's face as he was accepting every lyric as his new truth.

Tsubasa took this opportunity and went and locked his room door. He then stood behind Chao Xin once again. The Eagle Blade didn't want any outside interference as the Virgo Blader continued to sway to the hypnotic beat.

(out loud) Now you feel grateful and exhilarated, as well.  
You want to thank me.  
I know. I can tell.

Just turn around and meet the voice of your enchanter.  
And when you look in my eyes,  
you'll see me as your Master.

(softly) Look in my eyes and hear my voice.  
Once you do, love and obey will be your only choice.

Chao Xin felt compelled to turn around. Even through half closed eyelids, he was able to see Tsubasa as the Eagle Blader had a sly smirk on his face. The brunette stared straight into his golden eyes. As he did, his heart began to race. His new homosexual mind set saw as the most handsome guy he's ever met, and now, he was practically willing to do whatever he said. Or in this case, sang, as the hypnotic song continued.

(softly) Now when you hear me sing like this,  
you will repeat it in your own singing pitch.

The subliminal order began to take effect as the Virgo Blader began to sing/repeat the next verse:

"Oh! Thank you, my Master.  
I am forever in your debt.  
I shall follow your every order with no ounce of regret.

I'll obey all of your commands,  
whatever you wish me to do.  
Your body, your voice, your eyes.  
Oh, my Master Tsubasa, I Love You!"

Tsubasa snickered in a sinister manner, as he stepped a little closer to the brunette and began to sing the next verse at the exact same time as the track:

"Yes, I know you do,  
my sweet obedient pet.  
And you'll serve me well,  
just like your fellow servants, I bet.

But right now, Chao Xin,  
what I want to see is you on your knees proclaiming your love for me."

Chao Xin immediately complied as he fell to his knees before Tsubasa, as he continued to look up at him and sing:

"Yes, my Master,  
I am at your command.  
I live to fulfill any wish that you demand.

If I'm a superstar,  
then you are my leader.  
There is nowhere else I'd want to be than at your side, my handsome Master.

Whatever the task,  
I shall obey.  
I'll lovingly do whatever you say.

The thing I've learned from this encounter,  
is that I'll always love my Master,  
now and forever!

I will love you.  
I will obey you.  
I will love you.  
I will obey you."

Chao Xin continued to repeat the last verse over and over again, as Tsubasa saw that the song was officially over on the iPod track screen. He carefully removed the small headphones from the brunette's ears as the Virgo Blader just stared straight ahead, saying those phrases continuously.

Soon after taking back the iPod and putting it in his pocket, the Silver-haired young man took his index finger and carefully placed it over Chao Xins's lips, making him stop his mantra short.

"Shh... Just listen to me, now." Tsubasa said softly, "When I say the words, 'Rest easy, superstar,' you will return to your hypnotic trance and when I say, 'It's showtime, Chao Xin,' you will wake from your trance, remembering only your new life and your servitude to me, your Master. Do you understand?" He then removed his finger from his mouth.

"Yes... I understand... Master Tsubasa." Chao Xin said, his voice completely zoned out.

Tsubasa snickered once more as he was ready to wake him up. "All right then…" He said, "It's showtime, Chao Xin." He snapped his fingers when he said that. There was really no need to except for amusing dramatic effort for him.

Chao Xin slowly shook his head as his eyes were refocusing on the Eagle Blader before him. With a satisfying moan escaping his lips, Chao Xin immediately bowed himself downwards towards Tsubasa.

"Oh, Master Tsubasa!" He proudly proclaimed, "What services can I provide you with? I am at your command. I will do your bidding."

"Well... that singing has made my throat dry... fetch me a glass of water, will you?" Tsubasa asked.

A few seconds later, the brunette had returned, a glass of water in his hand. The silver-haired blader took it,getting a small sip to replenish his voice.

"Oh, Chao Xin. Just so you know, I'm going to let you finish your "one-man" tour. We can't have people getting suspicious." He said, knowing to cover his tracks very carefully, "By the way, where is the last place you'll be going?"

"My last stop is all the way in France, Master." the brunette replied.

Hearing that was practically music to Tsubasa's ears right now.

"Excellent. You don't mind if I accompany you on this trip, do ya?" He asked rather sarcastically, as if he already knew the answer.

"It would be my honor, Master Tsubasa." Chao Xin said, his voice coated in lust.

"Good." He grinned mentally as he eagerly anticipated the next day to come, when he would return to France...

-  
Sorry fo' the wait, I have schoolwork to do...

Interesting fact: "Chao Xin" Means "Superstar" In Chinese.

Thanks to all that reviewed! :-)

(Seriously, no one's gonna comment that this is reminding me of "Madness of Duke Venomania"?)


	5. Victim 4: Julian Konzern

Thanks for commenting on my fanfiction! I've only got about 3-4 victims left! :-)

And now, Disclaimer: I own only the fanfic.

-  
France is known as a peaceful area. The citizens there lived their lives well, Including a man by the name of Julian Konzern.

The afternoon found him standing out on the balcony observing the large populated town not too far from his home. He was pleased with the peaceful happenings, but was a little bored. Not with the fact that she had to make constant plans with several authority members to maintain the Konzern family name throughout the land while maintaining a steady life. But, the fact that he was quite lonesome. Sophie and Wales were busy, and so was Klaus, both groups doing who knows what. But it didn't matter, for he was thinking of the day that he actually HELPED a scientist with a mysterious energy known as spiral force.

That evil scientist heard rumors about a powerful source deep within Beys that might help in his twisted plans for world conquest and sell it to the highest bidder, not caring if it fell into evils hands. After several attempts using human test subjects to "sync with their Beys", The scientist's plans were thwarted by Gingka and friends. Unfortunately, Julian was one of his "lackeys", but he was turned around thanks to his former teammates and another(""cough""Dashan""Cough"")

Julian was grateful to Gingka for putting an end to that madness. The next time he saw him was when they were searching for the Legendary Bladers. However, after that was the last time he saw him or his friends. That is, until a messenger walked out to the balcony to join the young heir.

"Excuse me, sire." He said, "You have a special visitor who requested to see you."

"What do you mean by special?" Julian asked, a bit curious to know more.

"Well, he's has long hair and gold eyes like an eagle..." He said.

When he heard the keyword "Eagle," he figured out who it could have been.

"Go ahead and show him to the garden." He said, with a smile on his face.

Several minutes later, the messenger brought the guest, Tsubasa, through a large doorway, which led to the large garden.

"Mr. Tsubasa Otori to see you,sire." He said towards Julian, who was sitting on a rather simple chair.

"Hello,Julian. It's been a while." Tsubasa said, in a casual fashion.

"Hello yourself, Tsubasa. Nice to see you again." Julian said, his tone rather... calm

(we all know what happened in that episode. there's no reason to remind you)

Tsubasa walked towards him, looking around at the garden in amazement, as this was his first time seeing actually seeing it. "Wow. This place... is so beautiful." He said, as he admired the beautiful flowers.

"Thank you. Though I think the gardener goes a little overboard sometimes." He responded.

"So, I'm not sure how to approach this..." Tsubasa said, as he made a quick bow as he stood in front of Julian, "Like this, or should I do this?" He then kneeled before him in a joking fashion, causing Julian to lightly grin.

"You don't have to do all of that, Tsubasa." Julian said, as soon as Tsubasa stood up. "But, I'm glad you're able to come for a visit."

"Yeah, it has been a while." Tsubasa said, smiling a bit.

However, that smile was a front. Inside, he felt a slight jealous feel around his presence."Hmp, so your a heir to all of this?! What an Attention Stealer..."

"So, how have things been around here?" He asked.

"It's been pretty peaceful ever since your friends last visit." Julian explained, "I'm happy to say we haven't had any problems since that whole incident with that... strange scientist or the "Child of Nemesis".

"Well, that's good." Tsubasa said.

"By the way, Tsubasa..." The golden-haired Blader said, "Have you... have you heard from the others lately?"

Tsubasa was slightly stunned when he brought up the others. He tried to stay calm as he answered him.

"Well... I haven't heard from any of them in a while, now." The Eagle blader replied, "Why do ya ask?"

"Well..." Julian said, slightly nervous, "I'm pretty sure if you've heard the rumors spreading around, there was some talk about the Legendary Bladers."

Hearing Julian talk about it was beginning to make Tsubasa's blood boil. His calm exterior was starting to falter a bit. He would have lost it if Julian didn't continue.

"However..." He continued, "I wanted to get the chance to say this to everyone, but since your here, I feel better if you heard this before anyone else. I am not jealous of the Bladers chosen by the Star Fragments, because I would never hold a grudge. I don't mind sharing the spotlight."

When Tsubasa heard this, his anger was replaced by shock.

"You see, during that time, I did have some feeling of spite towards them, but then I realized that it just an unnecessary emotion, for they are a powerful group of Bladers." Julian continued to explain, "I'm still a little disappointed , but I wanted to clear the air with everyone and say that I am glad for them."

Tsubasa felt a calm feeling as Julian told him this information. He almost wanted to leave right there and forget his plan, but something inside him just told her to go on with it.

"I'm sure everyone will understand." Tsubasa said, "Thank you, Julian. I must say, you're the most polite heir I've ever met."

"You've encountered more heirs?" Julian asked.

"Well... Guardian,actually, but he's very technical with the stars, but he is serious at times." The Eagle Blader said, "I haven't seen him for a while, but I do plan on visiting him later. Oh, before I forget, I've got something for you."

"Hmm... What is it?" The Destroyer Blader asked, curious to know as Tsubasa reached into his pocket.

"It's something very special." Tsubasa said, as he pulled out a few small slips, "It's an invitation to see the meteor shower tonight, and you know how rare those are."

"Wow." Julian said, in shock, "How were you able to get it?"

Tsubasa smiled as he knew the true answer. "Well, Let's just say I have.. Connections..." He said, slightly fibbing a bit.

"Well, that's wonderful. Thank you." The Destroyer Blader said.

"No problem." The Eagle Blader said, "By the way, I found something very interesting on my way over here."

"Hmm... what do you mean?" Julian asked.

"Well..." Tsubasa began until he looked over to a nearby table with a teapot on it, "Do you mind if I show you on this table?"

"Sure." Julian said, as he approached the table with Tsubasa, "Help yourself to some tea."

"Thanks." Tsubasa said, as he sat down and poured himself a cup.

"So, what is it you wanted to show me?" The Golden blonde heir asked.

Tsubasa reached into his pocket once again and pulled out a device which looked like a black slab and a unique gold medal.

"Well, I found this medal nearby and since France is known to have more knowledge about medals, I thought you might know what it is." Tsubasa lied, as he sipped her cup.

Julian took a good look at the medal in wonder. While it was true several silver and gold medals were in France's museums, each with a unique scripture describing its history, the designs within this medal was something he'd never seen before.

"This medal sure is unusual. I'm not sure what it could be." He replied, "What about the device?"

"Well... the writing in the back just says, 'Use this to see what cannot be seen.' And I think I might know what it means." Tsubasa said, as he picked up the medal and turned it around, revealing a small hole in the dead center of the coin, "Do you see this hole in the medal here?"

"Yes, yes I do" Julian said.

"It might just be a guess, but I think if we fit this over here..." Tsubasa says, as he pointed to the near top of the device, which had what looked like a small knob sticking out, "Maybe the message will be slightly clearer and easier to understand."

"It's worth a try." The Destroyer Blader said, as the Eagle Blader placed the medal in the knob of the device, leaving it hang in the center of it.

"There we go..." Tsubasa said as the objects connected.

Julian looked at the medal and the device in wonder. "So,exactly what happens now?" He asked.

"There's a switch back here." Tsubasa said, "I'm gonna flip it and you tell me what you see within the medal, okay."

"Alright, Tsubasa." Julian said, left completely unaware of what Tsubasa's true intentions are.

With a sneaky smile starting to form on his face, Tsubasa flipped the small switch, which caused the medal to slowly spin.

Julian stared at the medal as it started to spin faster. The image started to appear before the heirs' eyes as his focus was maintained only on the shiny medallion.

Tsubasa saw the look on Julian's face being turned into a slightly zoned out emotion as he continued to stare on. He saw this as a chance to send him into the deep hypnosis he placed on Hyoma, Chris, and Chao Xin.

Several minutes into it, the image, now seen as a golden spiral, begin to spin even faster, Julian's eyelids began to droop a little.

"Try and keep looking at it, Julian. I'm sure you'll be able to see the message soon." Tsubasa said, in a calm, seductive tone, "All you need to do is relax... Let my voice help you relax."

"Help... me... relax..." Julian said slowly, not paying any attention to his current surroundings.

"Yes, that's it." Tsubasa said, smiling a dark grin. Getting the golden-blonde heir to fall under his spell was easier than he had thought. "Wait, I think I can make out the message. Do you want to know what it says?" He says, jokingly.

"Yes..." The Destroyer Blader said in a monotone state.

"Well, it says, 'You will obey the person speaking to you right now and worship him as your new Master.' How about that..." The Eagle Blader said, "Well, since I'm talking to you right now, I guess that makes me your Master. Do you understand?"

"Yes... Tsubasa... is my Master." Julian responded, her voice voided of any emotion, "I will serve my Master..."

"Excellent." Tsubasa said, satisfied with his latest conquest. He looked at his zoned-out face. He had to know something before he went through with his plan. "Julian, you will answer me honestly." He said, "Were you telling me the truth before when you said you had no interest in attention whatsoever, that you didn't mind?"

"Yes, Master." The golden-blonde responded, "I was being truthful when I said that to you."

Tsubasa smiled when he realized his fears were all just fabrications from rumors. However, this only changed his plans slightly.

"Well, that's good... This means I won't see you as a threat... But, since I made it this far, I guess a week of fun with you couldn't hurt." He said aloud, "Now, listen carefully, Julian. For the time being, until I say otherwise, you will no longer feel the need for attention. Your want for attention will only surface in the presence of the same gender. You know what i'm saying... Repeat my orders, if you understand, Julian."

"I feel no need for attention... I will want attention from the same gender... " Julian obediently repeated slowly, "I understand, Master."

"Excellent." Tsubasa said, "Now to wake you from your trance. Whenever you hear me say the words, 'Awaken, sire,' you will wake up from your trance, remembering only your orders and seeing me as your Master. When you hear me say, 'You need rest, Julian,' you will fall back in your hypnotic trance."

"Yes, my Master... I hear and I obey your every command." The Destroyer Blader said.

"Good..." The Eagle Blader said, as he jumped off of the chair and stood in a random spot of the garden. He looked at Julian who was still sitting, staring at the still spinning gold spiral. "Now, Julian..." Tsubasa said, "Come and stand in front of your new Master."

"As you wish..." Julian said, as he slowly stood up and walked over and stood in place in front of the Silver-haired teen.

The Eagle Blader smiled as he looked at the heir, who was staring blankly ahead.

"All right... now, awaken, sire." Tsubasa said.

The heir shook his head slowly as he was released from his trance. He looked around and then looked at Tsubasa who was sporting a sneaky smile on his face. With an aroused look on his face, Julian sank down to his knees. The golden-blonde teen slouched slightly, lowering himself to show his servitude to the Eagle Blader.

"Oh, my Master..." He said, with an uncharacteristic seductive purr in his voice, "How may I serve you?"

"Easy, there." Tsubasa said, making sure Julian didn't go overboard yet, "There will be plenty of time for fun later on, but right now, here's what I want you to do; you will go to see the meteor shower and enjoy the show. Afterwards, head on over and give your fellow servant a very special party. He'll know what you'll mean."

"Mmm... As you wish, Master." Julian said, as he took Tsubasa's hand and rubbed his cheek against it.

"The next day, you will go and take a vacation for a week." The Eagle Blader continued to give his instructions, "Let your royal personal know and allow no escorts accompanying you. Inform them that you will be well guarded. Once completing this, you will report back to the address Chao Xin will give you... when you find him. Is that clear?"

"Understood, my Master." Julian said, now kissing his hand.

Tsubasa grinned. Although he had no issues with Julian, he also wanted to test out her abilities on someone who could put up a fight. For practice for his true intended target...  
-

I am sorry for the wait! but this chapter had me stumped... oh well, got this outta the way.

Leave in the comments on who you think is the next victim!

Check out my other stories, too!

Bladers, Karaoke, and Total Chaos :-D

Malice in a Mind

Psycho's Contest! (Not a story)  



	6. Victim 5: Dynamis

Thank you once again for the reviews! You have no idea how much they mean to me!

Let's say that I only have two victims left... you will find out who one of them is at the end of this chapter :-)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a Cat. I like cats. Yay. :-)

Tsubasa walked down the street with a smile on his face. He had succeeded in entrancing the golden-blonde heir under his control. While having Julian under would be a temporary thing, since his team and others might become suspicious of his whereabouts, the others he had under his control would remain his homosexual servants until everything was worked out.

While he continued to be lost in his thoughts, something had managed to catch his eye. He saw the figure of one of the Legendary Bladers, Dynamis, standing on the boardwalk near the beach, staring out into the ocean. Tsubasa smirked as his day continued to get better and better.

He knew that Dynamis helped Gingka and others prevent a disastrous event known as "The Revival of Nemesis", an event that would've destroyed the world. Dynamis was the one who had known before any of them did.

In his standards, that was a serious cry for attention. And that ticked Tsubasa off.

The Eagle Blader soon walked towards the Jupiter Blader, knowing what he plans on doing next.

"Hello there, Dynamis." Tsubasa said in a casual tone.

"Huh?" Dynamis said, slightly surprised as he turned around, meeting up with the Silver-haired teen behind him, "Oh, Tsubasa. You startled me there."

"Sorry..." The Eagle Blader said.

"No. It's quite all right." The Jupiter User said as he looked towards the ocean again, "I was just lost in my thoughts, that's all."

"So, what brings you here?" Tsubasa asked out of curiosity.

"Well, I decided to have a small journey to better understand the surroundings of our beautiful world." Dynamis explained," Even though the stars are rather unpredictable, it is my duty as Guardian to make sure that nothing goes wrong for a long time..."

Tsubasa just looked on with a slightly confused look on his face. Though Dynamis' Skills of beyblading were impressive, his dependency on the stars was questionable and strange.

"But, never mind that..." Dynamis said, "What are you doing here? You're a long way from your own home."

"Oh, well... I was visiting someone..." Tsubasa replied, "He's a friend of mine...y'now...his bey happens to be based on the legendary sword Excalibur."

"Really?" Dynamis asked in wonder, "Do you think you could introduce me to him? I have some questions to ask him..."

"Uh... I don't know if I can right now." Tsubasa said, "He seemed really busy right before I left. Maybe another time?"

"Oh...I guess..." Dynamis said, as he started to walk down the street, "Well, it was nice seeing you, Tsubasa."

"Dynamis, wait." The Eagle Blader said, as he first looked around, pleased that there was no one else walking the streets at this time, then began to walk beside the Jupiter Blader, "I just want to say something real quick."

"Hmm... What is it, Tsubasa?" Dynamis asked, as he stopped to hear what he had to say.

Well, it's just... you seem so serious most of the time when I see you." The Eagle Blader said, "Have you ever thought of relaxing? Taking it easy?"

"Hmm? I'm not sure what you mean..." Dynamis said, confused.

"Well, I can help you relax." Tsubasa said, "Let's see... Oh, I have an idea. Do you think you can launch your bey, just a couple of inches away?"

"Um, sure..." Dynamis said, still unsure with what Tsubasa had in mind, but had no reason to be suspicious of him. He went ahead and pulled out his launcher and with ease, the bey flew out right in front of him.

Tsubasa smiled a little as he reached into his pocket.

"Good... Now just take a real good look at its motion." He said.

"Well, all right, Tsubasa." Dynamis said, "But I don't really see how-"

Before the Jupiter Blader could finish, the Eagle Blader soon threw an odd dust-like substance from his pocket onto the bey. Soon small sparkles emitted from the bey,glittering like a star, and surprising Dynamis a bit.

"Wha?! What is that?!" Dynamis said, his tone obviously in panic.

"Don't worry. This is just something I got from my friend." Tsubasa explained, "its supposed to sparkle like stars." He then stepped closer behind the Jupiter Blader and slowly rubbed his shoulders as he continued to speak, now a little bit softer, towards him. "Just focus on the beautiful sparkle, Dynamis. Keep your eyes focused there and listen to my voice. I'll help you to relax." He said.

Something inside Dynamis was telling him something was off, but he knew Tsubasa... or so he thought... so he just went ahead and stared back at his bey, leaving his trust in Tsubasa's hands.

"That's right. Just watch those pretty sparkles..." The Eagle Blader continued, "Watch and listen carefully to my voice as I help bring you to relaxation. Yes... Now, let your stress melt away... Let yourself be at ease... No worries... Nothing to cause you any concern... That's it..."

As Tsubasa continued to talk sweetly to him, Dynamis felt more and more drawn by the pretty sparks his bey was emitting. His eyelids began to droop a little as a small smile emerged on his face. As he saw the happy, sleepy look on the Jupiter Blader's face, the Eagle Blader smirked as well, knowing that Dynamis was mere moments away from sharing the same fate as Julian did earlier.

"You can understand every word I'm saying, right Dynamis?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yes..." Dynamis slowly said as the bey began to slow, almost stopping.

"Mmm... Wonderful." Tsubasa said, "Now just let the relaxation wash over you as you keep the image of the bey and those tiny sparkles in your mind. Just close your eyes and let your mind... go... blank..."

"Go... ... ...blank..." Dynamis said, as his eyes closed completely and the bey completely stopped spinning.

"Dynamis. You can still hear me, right?" Tsubasa asked, as he moved his body in front of the Jupiter Blader, who remained motionless before him.

"Yes..." Dynamis said in a monotone state.

"Excellent." The Eagle Blader said, with that now familiar smirk on his face, "Now that you're fully relaxed and open to anything, you feel more compliant on doing everything I say, don't you?"

"So relaxed..." Dynamis said slowly, "Yes... I must do... whatever you say..."

"That's right..." Tsubasa said, "So, when I say, you will no longer have any need for attention except from other males, you will obey this command, yes?"

"Yes... No need for attention...only other males..." The Jupiter Blader droned on.

"Well... if you only want attention from males..." Tsubasa playfully said, "Then, that would make you Homosexual, right?"

"Yes... I am Homosexual..." Dynamis replied.

"And if you obey every one of my commands, what would that make me?" Tsubasa asked, snickering slightly.

"You... are... my... Master..." Dynamis slowly answered.

"Mmm..." Tsubasa said, petting Dynamis's head, "Such a smart boy, learning so fast. Now then, whenever I say, 'Nice Guardian', you will wake from your trance remembering your new life and see me as your Master. When I say, 'Sleepy Guardian', you will fall back into your hypnotic trance. Repeat my instructions if you understand."

"When you say 'Nice Guardian', I will wake. When you say, 'Sleepy Guardian', I will go into my trance. I will obey my Master." Dynamis said with zero hesitation.

The Eagle Blader stepped a few inches away from the Jupiter Blader.

"Such a very, very..." Tsubasa said as he slowly emphasized the next words, "...nice guardian."

With that, Dynamis slowly opened his eyes and got a look at the Silver-haired teen before him. Upon seeing him, his face immediately shown adoration for him as he instantly kneeled down before him.

"My Master." Dynamis said with a combination of politeness and lust in his voice, "What pleasures shall I fulfill for you?"

"It'll come all in good time, Dynamis, my loyal guardian." Tsubasa playfully said, as he petted his head, causing the young guardian to purr seductively.

As he was doing that, the sound of whistling was heard, catching Tsubasa's attention. He looked and smiled as he saw what looked like a taxi. And standing in front of it, now wearing a chauffeur's hat, was Chao Xin.

"Your ride is here, per your orders, my Master." The Virgo Blader said.

"Excellent, Chao Xin. You have done well in serving me." The Eagle Blader said to him, then turned his attention back to the kneeling lavender-haired teen, "It's time to go, Dynamis. Let take a nice ride in the taxi."

"As you wish, my Master." Dynamis said, as he slowly stood up, "I live only to serve you..." He then looked lustfully at Chao Xin. "...and to love whomever you want me to."

Chao Xin gave him a lustful glance as well.

"Easy now." Tsubasa said, as he walked towards the opened door in the back, "We'll have plenty of time for fun once we get back to Japan. Come."

"Yes, Master." They both said, as Chao Xin went back to the driver's seat and Dynamis followed Tsubasa to join him in the back seat.

As they drove away, Dynamis was resting his head on Tsubasa's lap as he sighed dreamily.

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention Dynamis." Tsubasa said, "Later on, you'll be getting the chance to meet Julian. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Very splendid, my Master." Dynamis said, as he sighed dreamily again.

Tsubasa smiled deviously. His plan was working perfectly. Each one of the bladers he thought would be competition for attention were being turned into his homosexual servants. However, all this was just preparation. After tonight, he would set his sights on his true target.

Kyoya Tategami.

Yay! I'm almost done with the victims!

Your reviews are appreciated! And there will be a surprise in the next chapter!

Read this while you wait :-)

Malice in a Mind (One-Shot)

You guys rock!


	7. Victims 6 & 7: Kyoya & Nile

Your reviews make me happy!

As usual, thanks for the support!

Disclaimer: Look on all the other chapters :-)

-  
It took a few days to travel from France back to Japan, but for Tsubasa, it was worth it. It was home, after all.

As he arrived into the city, he remembered one crucial fact about Kyoya.

Kyoya was always training with a few people who he'd met, Emphasis on "Always".

This was because he wanted to defeat Gingka to "settle the score with him". And if that didn't scream "Attention Stealer", he didn't know what did.

So Tsubasa decided to check the mountains a little ways from the city.

That was where the members of Team Wild Fang, and more importantly, Kyoya, usually were.

It took a while, but eventually, Tsubasa had found the four members engaged in battle.

One problem for Tsubasa, though. How was he going to get Kyoya alone?

Well, he already had an answer.

"Hi guys." Tsubasa said casually, causing a small disturbance in the battle.

Also known as Demure losing his focus and his bey ended up hitting Benkei's.

"Hey! What did you do that for! I'm on your side!" Said Benkei.

"I-it's not my fault! Tsubasa startled me!" Demure said, obviously the only one who noticed the Eagle Blader.

"Tsubasa?! When did he get here?!" Nile exclaimed. Unfortunately, it caused him to lose focus, his bey hitting Kyoya's.

Kyoya fumed silently, and let's just say he wasn't the only one...

As a last resort, a very ticked Tsubasa launched his bey into the fray, causing both Benkei and Demure's bey to go flying deep into the forest.

"Hey! What did you do that for?!" Benkei shouted, but didn't wait for Tsubasa to answer as he went after his bey.

As well as dragging Demure in tow.

"Wha-?! Benkei!" Demure shouted as he was dragged into the forest.

That left Tsubasa, Nile and Kyoya standing there.

Well, until Nile walked away to keep watch/ Try to process everything that just happened.

Kyoya was about to walk away, too. Until Tsubasa stopped him.

"Hi, Kyoya." Tsubasa said casually.

"...What do you want?" Kyoya asked, still a little ticked from what happened.

"Oh, nothing. Can't a guy ask how someone else is doing?" Tsubasa said nonchalantly.

"...Before you arrived, I was training. Isn't it obvious?"

"Yeah... sorry"

"Still as subtle as ever."

"Seriously, why do you train so much?" Tsubasa already knew the answer. He just needed Kyoya to let his guard down...

"To defeat Gingka and settle the score with him! To truly prove who's stronger! and that'll be me!" Kyoya declared.

As he was making his, err, "Statement", Tsubasa slowly made the distance between the two shorter. He had to be careful, possibly because the others could come back at any time.

But as he made his way towards Kyoya, he began to feel his blood boil in anger. If what Kyoya is saying didn't make him seem attention starved, Tsubasa didn't know what did.

He almost bursted out in anger. But he calmed down as he was now standing a couple of inches away from Kyoya.

"Wait, Tsubasa..." Kyoya said, "You've heard me say this, why ask again?"

When he said that, Tsubasa grinded his teeth as he tried even harder to not show his anger.

"No... Reason..." He said.

"Wait a minute, Tsubasa..do you?... if you want to defeat Gingka, it's not happening until I've defeated him!" Kyoya said, noticing the signs of uneasiness on Tsubasa's face.

"Uh...it's no problem, Kyoya. I don't need to." Tsubasa said.

"Speaking of which, have you've seen Gingka lately?" The Leone Blader asked.

"Well, not really." The Eagle Blader said, "I haven't seen him for a few days. But I'm sure he's fine."

"Well then why are you here?!" The Green-Haired teen asked.

"Well, it's funny you should ask that..." Tsubasa said as he placed his hands on Kyoya's shoulders, "I'm here for you."

"What the heck do you mean?!" Kyoya asked, uneasy with Tsubasa's sudden attitude change.

"Well, I figured you're stressed out with all your training. So, I just stopped by..." Tsubasa began to say as he looked into Kyoya's eyes.

"Tsubasa... What's really going on?!" Kyoya said, "I know for a fact that you're lying to me. Chris hasn't shown up for a rematch, and then you show up. What's going on?!"

Tsubasa smiled as he decided not to put up his facade any longer. "Okay... if you must know." He said as he continued to maintain eye contact with him, "I'm responsible for him going missing... sort of. You see, I have a thing for... attention... more than you could ever imagine. So I had a plan to... persuade the other guys of giving all to me. They're finding it much better to find attention... with each other."

As Tsubasa continued, a small glow began to emerge from his eyes. Kyoya didn't notice this as he had flinched at what Tsubasa was telling him.

"What?!" Kyoya said.

"You see, you know Gingka has made a lot more rivals after meeting you." He continued, "Why, I highly doubt that he would think of you as a challenge anymore..."

"You-Your lying!" The Leone Blader said.

"Well, maybe... But I wanted to make sure that I wasn't forgotten." The Eagle Blader said, "So I just used some techniques of hypnosis to make them all my obedient homosexual servants. Loving only each other... serving me as their Master... and more importantly... having no interest in stealing MY attention..."

"Your Crazy!" Kyoya shouted, "This isn't like you. You put a stop to this, or I'll make you! This isn't like you!"

"You're right... Maybe this isn't my normal attitude..." Tsubasa said as he closed his eyes, "But then again..." He then snapped his eyes back open towards him. "Wanting attention does make me do crazy things!" As he said that his eyes glowed an eerie golden color as the light went from his eyes directly into Kyoya's eyes, completely keeping him still.

"Tsubasa... what... are... you..." Kyoya tried to say.

"Ya like, Kyoya?" He playfully asked, "I'm wearing very special contact lenses. They emit special light rays creating an easy way for hypnosis to set in. Basically, the whole time I was talking with you, these things began to work instantly. It's a very special gift Chris "ahem" picked up for me at headquarters."

"Tsubasa... Why would?..." The Leone Blader started to say something, only for Tsubasa to place a finger over his lips.

" Shh...You have nothing to worry about, Kyoya..." The Eagle Blader said in a seductive tone, "I have no desire to hurt you. I may be angry at you, but I'm still your friend. I mean, you trust that I won't hurt you, right?"

"I... I... I..." Kyoya said.

"That's right... You can trust me... I promise... I won't hurt you. Just look deep in my eyes... and you'll know..." Tsubasa said as he continued to stare down Kyoya.

Kyoya just stood there, trying to look away, but he couldn't break eye contact no matter how hard he tried.

"Trust me, Kyoya..." He repeated, "You're gonna enjoy this. Just let yourself lose all control... and accept me as your Master."

Kyoya tried as hard as he could to not be controlled by Tsubasa "N-No! I.. won't... give.. in..."

Unfortunately, it wasn't enough. And just like the rest, Kyoya fell under Tsubasa's hypnotic spell.

"Yes... Tsubasa... you are... my Master..." He said, "I will obey you..."

As Kyoya began to stumble towards Tsubasa, The Eagle Blader quickly stopped him, he then shook his head left and right.

"No, Kyoya... not yet... I don't need anyone to watch us during your obedience training." Tsubasa quietly said, as he looked over his shoulder to the trees behind him. Thankfully, the two members that had went into the forest had not returned, so Tsubasa's conversation was never heard.

The Eagle Blader then saw the orange-haired blader, Nile, a small distance away, his back turned towards them, and decided to go ahead with the next phase of his plan.

"Kyoya, I want you to get Nile." Tsubasa said, "I plan on making him join you in your submissive state."

"As you wish, Master..." Kyoya said, as he ran to the Horuseus Blader and practically dragged him to Tsubasa

"Tsubasa?" Nile asked, "What are you doing? And What's up with Kyoya? What did you do?!

"Don't worry, Nile." Tsubasa said, "You will be joining him in a moment..."

"Wait." The orange-haired teen asked in confusion."Just What do you mean by tha-mmph!"

He was cut off in surprise, why?

Because Tsubasa was firmly placing a kiss on his lips.

The Horuseus Blader struggled against the older teen, but soon fell limp in his arms.

"Oh, Nile... Can you hear me?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yes... my Master..." Nile said, as he stood back up, opening his eyes, revealing his blank stare.

The reason why Nile was like this is because Tsubasa had poisoned his lips with a special mixture; it causes the person who was kissed to become more submissive and obey the person who had kissed them, almost like instant hypnosis.

"Now, Nile..." The Eagle Blader said, "I'm guessing you have an idea were the others are, right?"

"Yes, Master..." The orange-haired teen said slowly.

"Excellent. I want you to go tell the others to "ahem" Take a hike." Tsubasa said, "Inform them that there is nothing to worry about, and tell them we're fine. Let them know you've got it covered."

"As you wish, my Master..." Nile said, as he walked off towards the direction where the others had previously gone down.

-  
"Bull-bull-bull! I can't believe how far our beys have been launched!" Benkei said, attempting to try and see where his bey had landed.

"Yes.. I still can't believe Tsubasa had did that... maybe he was ticked off?" Demure suggested.

Eventually, with the help of Demure's impressive eyesight, they found their beys. And then they realize something.

They were far away from where they were practicing.

"Wha-?! Where's the path?! Oh no! We're lost!" Benkei panicked.

"No we're not. the paths over there." Demure said, pointing to the path, which was a measly 20 feet away.

"Bull-bull-bull! We aren't lost! I'm coming, Kyoya-pal!" Benkei was obviously enthusiastic.

That won't be necessary." The voice of Nile said as he appeared behind the two.

"Nile?" Demure asked, "What's going on?"

"It is nothing you should concern yourselves with." The orange-haired teen said, "And don't worry about Kyoya, he's just fine. If anything happens, Mas- I mean Tsubasa will be able to handle it, as well as myself."

"Well, if you say so, Nile..." Benkei said.

The two bladers left, leaving Nile all by himself. He smiled as he disappeared back into the forest.

As Nile was distracting the others, Tsubasa went ahead to rule over Kyoya's entranced mind.

"All right, Kyoya. It is now safe for you to express your loving loyalty to me." Tsubasa said with a smile on his face.

"Loving loyalty..." Kyoya droned on.

"Now come here." The Eagle Blader said as the Leone Blader limped towards him.

Tsubasa then positioned Kyoya as he stood in front of him.

"Good boy... Now then, here is how your life will be from now on..." He said, as his evil smile began to grow, "You'll still be the powerful Blader we know you are figure in front of everyone, but once you're no longer under the views of your fellow bladers, you will reveal your true self. Your true self shall be that of someone who does not care for the attention of others. You will no longer care about attention; you will have no need for attention. The only attention you will crave is the attention of other males. Your true self is that of a homosexual, Kyoya!"

"I... am... a... Homosexual..." Kyoya said dully, slowly accepting his new life.

"Yes... You want nothing more than to love the males in your life." The Eagle Blader continued, "And the one male you love more than anyone else is me. You love me so much, you wish to be my servant, my eternal love. You want me to be your Master."

"Love...males... Love... Tsubasa... Serve... Tsubasa..." The Leone Blader said slowly, "Tsubasa... is my Master..."

"Excellent." Tsubasa said, "Now, take that jacket off. It normally shows a sign of your "Ahem" status, but now you are nothing more than my personal servant."

"Yes, Master. I am your personal servant." Kyoya said as he slowly removed his dark green jacket and just dropped it on the ground.

Tsubasa smirked at the sight of Kyoya without his jacket, standing before him with a blank, emotionless stare on his face. He was going to enjoy every second he had Kyoya under his hypnotic control.

"Now then, my loyal servant..." Tsubasa said, "I want you on your knees before me. Kneel in front of your Master."

"I hear... and I obey... my Master." Kyoya said, as he soon fell to his knees before the Silver-haired teen.

The Eagle Blader slid down the tree he was leaning against, and was now sitting at the base.

"Mmm.. I feel cold... be a good boy and come here, y'now... cuddle with me."

He had to restrain himself from laughing as the Green-haired teen crawled towards him and wrapped his arms around him, a lazy grin on his face.

A few minutes later, Nile came back.

"The others have been sent away, Master" The Horuseus Blader droned.

"Mmm... you have done well, Nile." Tsubasa said.

He looked at the Leone Blader, who was cuddling his arm. "So, do you want him to join us?"

"I want anything you want, Master..." Kyoya said.

"Mmm... Smart answer." Tsubasa said, as he turned her attention to the other hypnotized teen, "Now then, Nile, join your fellow servant and get on your knees before me."

"As you command, my Master." Nile said, as he fell to his knees on the other side of the Eagle Blader and began to cuddle his arm.

"Yes.. worship me... recognized me as your Master!..."

Tsubasa smirked, his biggest rival, as well as his friend, for all the attention was now his obedient homosexual servants.

Now, nothing could get in his way for attention...

-  
Done! you have NO idea how long this took!

Yeah, i'm definitely getting some "Madness of Duke Venomania" vibes.

So, ya like the surprise? if you didn't catch it, look at the title :-)

Oh yeah! And some Kyoya/Tsubasa for you guys! :-)

Review!

(For anyone who's confused, The instant hypnosis Nile was placed under immediately made him homosexual, even without the commands from Tsubasa)


	8. Wait Yuki? Nope!

I'm back! Sorry for the wait...

Serious Writers' Block.. _

And Schoolwork... _

...Yes there aren't anymore victims.. :-|

I love your reviews!

10:00

A time where most people would be asleep.

One of those people would be Tsubasa Otori.

But not tonight.

Because something interesting was going on downstairs that night...

"Fetch." a certain Silver-haired young man simply said.

A ball rolled across the room, and a certain Orion blader scrambled across the carpet to get it, almost receiving carpet burns in the process.

Tsubasa let out a snicker, "Good boy~"

Now, if you were anyone else, you'd find this rather... strange...

But it wasn't.

At least, Tsubasa didn't think so.

Besides the Orion Blader, Six other guys were crowded around him, dying for his attention.

"Master, is there anything I can do to please you?"

"Back off, he's mine!"

"Wha-what did I say?! I was just..."

"You do realize he loves all of us, right?"

Tsubasa just watched them, his eyes darting to whoever was speaking.

"This is perfect! All this attention, mine alone!" He thought.

However, those weren't exactly HIS thoughts.

"N-No... This isn't what I wanted! Why did... You!"

His dark self was the one who had these thoughts.

"This is what you wanted, right~? I just gave you a little... push."

"No! I didn't... I didn't.. want this.."

"I know you do~, I know your vain, everyone is!"

"Shut up! You don't know. I am not vain!"

"We're the same person! Of course I know, your just in denial."

As Tsubasa waged war with the demon in his mind, his hypnotized servants took notice of their Master's odd behavior.

Especially Kyoya.

"Master, Is something not pleasing you?" Kyoya asked, his voice lined in concern.

Tsubasa's dark self stayed quiet long enough to answer.

"I'm fine... don't concern yourself, okay?" Tsubasa said.

Of course, he knew the answer before they even said it.

"Yes, Master..."

His Dark Side just snickered.

Madoka stared at her laptop, deep in thought.

"It doesn't make sense, how does seven guys just go missing?!"

She had heard news from the EU and Chinese teams that one of their members suddenly disappeared or never came back from some journey.

Just before that, she heard that Hyoma, a close friend, was not in Koma Village.

Neither Chris or Dynamis had responded, and Benkei was blubbering about Kyoya and Nile not coming back from...wherever they went...

It stumped her. it truly did.

But she did hear something interesting.

The last person to see each of them was Tsubasa...

But he couldn't have done anything to them.

Unless...

Her eyes widened.

"No, Tsubasa would never!..."

She had to know.

But if she just approached him, he could lie through his teeth about it.

He WAS, after all, very talented at lying.

Madoka slumped down in her seat, trying to figure out how she could figure out what he was doing, without Tsubasa knowing it was her.

A Smile appeared on her face as she picked up the phone conveniently placed next to her.

"Hey Yuki, Um...Could I borrow something? It's really important..."

He felt the Greenette placing kisses on his neck, progressively moving upwards, before planting a firm one on his lips.

The Eagle blader moaned softly as he felt someone run their fingers through his hair, before licking a soft spot behind his ear.

They were all doing it, begging for his attention.

And he was taking it.

All of it.

Lust hazed his mind, ecstasy flooding every part of him.

"Lower!..."

He didn't care.

He wanted it.

Well, part of him anyway.

It would've gone farther, if the doorbell hadn't rung just then.

Tsubasa pulled away from his hypnotized servants, earning groans of disappointment.

"Shh... I'll be back in a minute, just stay quiet, alright?"

"Yes, Master..."

The Eagle Blader dragged himself up the stairs , made his way across the living room, and stopped in front of the front door.

"Why would someone come here this late at night?" He thought to himself as he opened the door.

Yuki, of all people, was standing there, staring at the floor.

"Why is he here?" Tsubasa questioned mentally.

"Here's an idea, Hypnotize him!"

"What?! are you out of your-"

"It wouldn't hurt to have another, would it?"

He thought about it "Fine."

At least, he THOUGHT it was Yuki...

(Change in perspective)

Madoka stared at the concrete, hoping Tsubasa would be tricked by her disguise.

She nearly sighed in relief when the Eagle blader answered the door.

He stared at her for about a minute.

At least, she thought he was staring at her.

But when Madoka saw that he was staring off into space, she felt a bit relieved.

"Hi Yuki, what are you doing here?" Tsubasa said.

"Oh! I was just stopping by Mr. Tsubasa, can I come in?"

Madoka was trying her best to imitate Yuki, hoping he would buy it.

He did.

Tsubasa smiled warmly at her. "Sure."

As she stepped into the house, Madoka couldn't help but feel uneasy.

"Wait in the kitchen, I have something to take care of downstairs..." Tsubasa said as he turned and left.

As soon he was out of her line of sight, Madoka began looking around.

"I have to know for sure if he had done it. There's gotta be something!"

Her eyes darted over to the table.

A book sat there, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She facepalmed, surprised she didn't notice it in the first place.

What really surprised her was the title.

"Hypnosis? Why would?..." She mumbled quietly to herself.

A voice spoke.

"Yuki?"

She froze.

-  
(Change in perspective)

Tsubasa stood in the doorway leading into the kitchen.

Yuki was turned away from him, looking towards the table.

The Eagle blader mentally panicked.

"H-He wouldn't had... did he... see it?"

"Here's your chance! Hypnotize him! Do it now!" His dark self screamed at him.

He had no choice.

"Yuki..." Tsubasa said as he walked towards the brunette, placing himself in front of the table to block the (Supposed) Anubius blader's view of the book.

The Eagle blader placed a finger under the younger teens' chin, gently tilting his head upwards.

"Look into my eyes.., you'll feel so much better... you can trust me, can't you?" Tsubasa said, an alluring tone lining his voice.

-  
(Change in perspective)

Madoka just stared at him.

If she had a watch, she'd be looking at it now.

Was something supposed to happen?

If there was, it wasn't happening.

Unless...

She stared at Tsubasa for a few more seconds until it dawned on her.

"Maybe THIS is how he hypnotizes people... I have to throw him off or he'll get suspicious!.. Let's hope I'm a good actress..."

Madoka lowered her eyes and put on a fake drowsy tone, while still trying to imitate Yuki. "Yes, I do... Master..."

She hoped Tsubasa would fall for it.

Her conscious sighed in relief as she saw a smile appear on his face.

But then it gulped when she saw how sinister it looked.

-  
(Change in perspective)

Tsubasa smiled darkly as he (Supposedly) Had (What he thought was) Yuki under his hypnotic control.

But just as he was about to issue out the commands, he was pulled into a sudden embrace, the (Supposed) Anubius blader's face buried in his chest.

Tsubasa was surprised, to say the least.

But the Eagle blader didn't pull "him" off.

Instead, He wrapped his arms around the younger teen, making the embrace tighter.

"Mmm... so warm... don't stop..." The older teen mumbled, clearly lost in ecstasy again.

(Change in perspective)

Madoka wasn't very comfortable in her current position.

She only did it to try and grab the book sitting on the table.

But Tsubasa made it harder for her as she couldn't exactly breath with him embracing her like that.

His moaning didn't help, either.

She felt relieved when her fingers touched the books' cover and immediately snatched the book up, pulling out of Tsubasa's grip.

"Aha!" Madoka shouted, not disguising her voice anymore.

"Wha-Madoka?! But how?... I thought..." Tsubasa tried to make sense of what was happening.

"Why would you do this?! This isn't like you!" Madoka said as she smoothed her hair back to it's original shape.

The Eagle blader stayed quiet.

"Um... Tsubasa?" The Mechanic questioned.

Tsubasa looked at her for a few seconds, then...

"GET HER!" The Eagle blader screamed, pointing in her direction.

Madoka felt the house tremble as seven guys busted the door to the basement open.

She made a run for it.

Cliffhanger!

Unfortunately, "Hypnotized" is drawing near the end, and as my most popular fic, I'm sad to see it end. :-(

Review, my loyal viewers! :-D 


End file.
